The Winx Club: Kagome's New Adventure
by SpiderRiders2000
Summary: DON'T READ! This story is going to be rewriten. I have two people telling me that I have alot of miss spelled words and again I thank you both. So I'm writing a new story to keep reviews coming and I'll give ya a hint of the new story is about. Dragons.


**Summary: **This is a WinxClub/Inuyasha crossover. For the people who like Inuyasha/Kagome pairings I'm really sorry to tell you that Inu and Kags is not getting together in this one. The character that I'm making up is getting the girl. :) After the final battle Kagome finds out who she really is and goes to Alfea. She befriends with Bloom, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Stella and Layla aka the Winx Club. Later on she finds out she's... You have to read to find out. ;p Please read and review. Pairings are Kagome/? Bloom/Sky Stella/Brandon Tecna/Timmy Musa/Riven Layla/?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**: Kagome a princess?

Kagome sat on the floor of her bathroom with a paire of sciessors in her right hand and long jet black locks in the other. Her eyes weren't their normal brown any more they were a icy blue. She stared at her right hand that had the sciessors and then she drop them. Samething with the other hand that had her hair. She wore pink pajamas and white socks.

A few minutes later Kagome stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. She cut her hair in a boy stile so only her bangs are long. She started brushing her hair. After a few minutes Kagome walked out the bathroom and out of her room and down stairs. When she reached the last step she saw her mother sitting on the sofa in the living room. Kagome walked up to her and sat next to her.

"You're not really my daughter." said her mother out of the blue. Surprising Kagome out of her skin.

"Huh?" asked a really surprised and confused Kagome while she looked at the woman next to her with a look that 'did I heard you right'.

"You're not really my daughter. I found you on my door step and this was with you." answered the woman who took care of Kagome for 17 years while she hands her a wooden box.

Kagome took the box and opened it. She saw a golden key with a goden chain and a envelope. (a.s. did I spelled that right?) Kagome took them out of the box and looked at the woman in question.

"What dose key go to?" asked Kagome in wonder.

"I don't know. But I think the letter has the answer." answered the woman (a.s. I don't know how to spell her last name.) while she looked at Kagome.

Kagome made a 'oh' and then opened the letter. she started reading it to herself. It siad...

_My Dearest Daughter_

_The once you opened this letter a portal will be there in a few minutes after you're done reading. You are a princess and you have spicale _(a.s. did I spelled that right_?) fairy powers. Your power is the Lion light. You just need to find it. The portal will take you to Alfea. Alfea is a school for fairies like you and the head mistress, Ms. Faragonda is expicting you. Please be safe and be careful. There are three bad witches named Icy, Darcy and Stormy who are working for Lord Darker._

_Your Mother The Queen of EL_. (a.s. you'll find out later which kindom Kags is a princess for. ;p)

Kagome looked up from the letter to a light blue portal that just appeared out of nowhere. The woman who was sitting next to her sighed making Kagome look at her with a look that said 'so this _is_ true'. The woman hugged her like it was her last life line.

"Good luck. I hope you find your answers." she whispered in Kagome's ear.

Kagome nodded her head and they ended the hug and Kagome stood up and walked up to the portal with the golden key around her neck. She looked back at the woman who she called her mother for 17 years. The woman nodded her head as if saying 'it's ok'. Kagome nodded her head and walked into the portal.

In the portal Kagome felt that she was falling...falling...falling...and falling. She couldn't believe this is happening to her again but this time is to her home that she never knew about. She started to glow a white. Her hair changed from a black to a meduim blond and her skin changed to a ivery. Her cloths disappeared and then a cream and dark brown sleeveless vest, cream colored shorts, white arm sleeves, (a.s. I have noooo idea what the heck those are called. -.-) knee high white socks and cream and one whole heel dark brown boots appeared. She then landed on her feet in front of opened tall gates.

_'I must be at Alfea._' she thought with a smile on her face when she saw how beautiful the place is.

Kagome started walking through the opened gates and then she heard what sounded like moderbikes coming towards from behind so she moved out of the way just before getting hit. 5 guys were riding what looked like flying bikes (a.s. I have nooooo clue of what those are called. O.O) came to a stop and took off their helmints (a.s. did I spelled that right? ) and they looked at her. She got up where she was laying and dust herself off.

"Hey you ok?" asked Brandon who was next to Sky.

"Yeah. I'm ok." she answered while she walked up them.

"You're new here, aren't you?"asked Sky while he and the others got off of their bikes.

"Is that ovious?" (a.s. did I spelled that right?) asked Kagome but before Sky could answer a another voice spoke up from next to them.

"Well, Boys, I guess you've already met ower new student Princess Kagome." said Ms. Faragonda with a smile on her face.

"Hello, Ms. Faragonda." the boys said in the sametime making Kagome giggle.

"Boys, if you're looking for the girls in the court yard with the other girls and Kagome would you please come with me. I need to talk to you." said Faragonda. The boys walked toward the court yard and Kagome followed the head mistress into the main tower.

In the main tower, Ms. Faragonda and Kagome were walking towards the longer way to the court yard. Kagome looked at the older woman's back in wonder.

"You wanted to talk to me Ms. Faragonda?" asked Kagome. Ms. Faragonda sighed and looked at the younger fairy over her shoulder.

"Yes. You're here to learon how to find your powers and to find out your hidden past." answered Ms. Faragonda while they walk down the long hallway.

"Ok. But where does this key go to?" asked Kagome in wonder while she looked down at the key that was around her neck.

"You have to find the answer for that queston." answered Ms. Faragonda. Kagome didn't say anything so they just kept on walking in silence. When they reached the door to the court yard Ms. Faragonda opened the door and walked up to tell the students about the new student. Everyone in the court yard went silent making Kagome uneasy.

"Everyone we have a new student. Her name is Princess Kagome. She doesn't know anything around here so I want Bloom, Tecna, Flora, Musa, Stella and Layla to show her around tomorrow. For the rest of you just have fun before classes start." said Ms. Faragonda.

She walked back into the school living a nervise Kagome to walk around. But before she could walk down the stairs 6 girls ran up to her with big smiles on their faces. Bloom was the first one to reach her.

"Hi I'm Bloom." she said with the smile still on her face while the girls went around them.

"I'm Tecna." said a english girl who was next to Stella.

"I'm Stella."

"I'm Flora." said a girl who was next Tecna.

"I'm Musa." said a girl who had two long pig tails and was standing next Layla.

"And I'm Layla." she said while she waved at Kagome. Kagome smiled sweetly.

"My name is Kagome." said Kagome while her smile got bigger.

_'I guess I'm going to like this place very much.' _she thought while they start walking towards the boys who almust ran her over earlier.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you all like my first story so far. Kagome is going to meet the new guy in the next chapter.;p Please review to know what's going to happen next.


End file.
